Iguana Boy
by FrauleinRose
Summary: When Kenya first got his iguana, Yuushi thought how ugly it was. Oh, and what nicknames to christen his cousin, of course. What about iguana boy?


**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me in any way possible. Really.

**Author's Notes**: Sssh, my finals are in two weeks but instead of studying, I'm writing fics. I'm going to study, I promise! (Even though my French Oral Exams begin on Tuesday...)I read the translations for Pair Puri 3 (feat. the Oshitari cousins) and Yuushi apologized that he forgot to close Kenya's iguana's cage, so it ran away. That's how this story was born.

**Warnings**: Mockery of iguanas, courtesy of Yuushi.

**Summary**: When Kenya first got his iguana, Yuushi thought how ugly it was. Oh, and what nicknames to christen his cousin, of course. What about iguana boy?

* * *

Seven year old Yuushi rather liked Saturdays. The lazy, sunny, with-an-occasional-breeze type of Saturday (other Saturdays were fine too, as long as it wasn't raining). This Saturday was no exception.

He was sitting in the house's living room with his cousin, Kenya, watching a documentary on red pandas. Saturday morning cartoons were long and gone, and the other interesting show there was was about a pink donkey.

Yuushi and Kenya opted for the red pandas.

So there they were, watching the documentary about the cuddly red pandas.

Yuushi couldn't help but feel rather odd today. Kenya was _smiling_. It wasn't the kind of smile that bordered near a smirk that he had when he put dead bugs in Yuushi's book; nor the kind of smile that said "I-put-cockroaches-in-your-chair-ha-ha-ha". Yuushi knew his cousin well, but this was a rare event. As rare as seeing a blue moon.

"So, what's up?" Yuushi asked.

"The ceiling, duh,"

"Not that, genius. Something's going to happen today, right? You know that."

"I don't know," Kenya replied cheerfully, watching the red panda cubs paw at the ground.

"They're _really_ cute, aren't they?"

"I suppose,"

"They look like raccoons. Only red."

"Uh-huh,"

"How long is this thing for anyways?" Kenya flailed his arm for the remote, which was in Yuushi's possession.

"Another hour,"

"They should have one on iguanas,"

Yuushi wrinkled his nose. "Why iguanas of all things? They're _ugly_."

Kenya looked shocked. "They're _not_ ugly!"

"Ah, to you, my dear cousin, they might not be. But to a normal person like me, they're not eye catching. Nor worthy to make documentaries of." Yuushi replied smugly. Yuushi was skilled at debating against his cousin. Kenya _sucked_ at making comebacks. Take that!

"What about red pandas then?!" Kenya challenged, pointing at the red panda cubs, who were huddling close to their mothers.

"They're cute, cuddly and fluffy."

"Well, they're rather cute..."

"Point proven, dear cousin,"

"But I still like iguanas better,"

"You are entitled to your own opinion,"

"But I'm going to show you that they are better!" Kenya said, jabbing a finger at his cousin's direction before running out to go home.

"Good luck," Yuushi said, shrugging ans he flipped through channels.

Maybe it wasn't too late to watch that pink donkey show.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, when Yuushi's mom barged into his room, where he was reading.

"Come on, Yuushi, get up from that bed,"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to Kenya-kun's house,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because isn't an answer, Mommy,"

"Oh, Yuushi. Please don't start this again."

"Okay," Yuushi got up from his bed. "I'm up."

"Stop being such a philosophical child," Yuushi's mom sighed. "Come on, just go. Everyone's going, even your sister. We're having dinner at Kenya-kun's house."

Oh goody. Free dinner. That sounds more appealing.

* * *

Yuushi stared at his cousin. There were two things going on his head: what names to call his cousin and what the heck that _ugly_ thing was.

"What the heck is _that_?"

Kenya beamed. "It's an iguana, silly,"

"You _bought_ one?"

"Are you blind?"

"No, stupid,"

The iguana in the cage blinked at Yuushi.

"I _can't _believe someone related to me would buy an iguana,"

"Isn't she pretty? I don't know what to name her yet."

"It's a 'she'...?"

"Yeah!"

By this time, Yuushi came up with a name for his cousin.

Stupid Iguana Boy. Or SIB for short.

"I'm thinking of naming her Gabiguana or something," Kenya smiled affectionately at the iguana, who blinked at him. "Or Angiguana. What do you think?"

"I think your naming sense _sucks_."

Kenya pretended not to hear him. "See? She's _pretty_! Did your vision on iguanas change yet?

"No."

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is so random, haha. It's almost Alumia's birthday, so this is my birthday present for her. Happy Early Birthday, Maryanne!

Sorry for the abuse of italics. The cousins like to emphasize their words.

Kenya's history on Pair Puri 3 didn't list what age he got his iguana, so I guessed, haha.

About the names... Gabiguana equals Gabrielle plus Iguana. Angiguana equals Angel plus Iguana. In Pair Puri 2, Shiraishi named his pet beetle Kaburiel, thus the naming idea. Oh, Kura...


End file.
